The present invention relates to a system for measuring the pH of a solution using a glass pH sensor, in particular, to one which can improve the response rate by reducing the time constant of the glass pH sensor using an external supply voltage applied through a resistor and diagnose a defect by calculating the characteristics of the glass pH sensor.
In addition, the present invention relates to a pH measurement system using a glass pH sensor, in particular, to one which can reduce the pH measurement time of a solution using a feedback circuit.